


Summer Fun

by Impala6_7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tags may be added, cries, i used google translate for spanish forgive me, keith goes over to lance's place for the summer, klance, lance has a photo album, like rosa being lance's mom's name, there are references to dirty laundry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala6_7/pseuds/Impala6_7
Summary: Keith doesn't have a family. Or at least, a so-called 'real family'. He was adopted by a man, Takashi Shirogane, and his wife, Allura.During the summer, Keith heads out to the Quiet Library™ and runs into his noisiest friend, Lance McClain.This summer is different from any other that Keith has had in the past. This summer he's with the McClain family. Thus summer he experiences the love, the loss, the hurt, and everything else that makes up a 'real family'.------------small references to Dirty Laundry (like really small things) also I do not own Voltron or the charactersON HIATUS BC IDK NOW TO WRITE AND CLEARLY FORGOT WHERE I WAS HEADED WITH THIS LMAO





	1. I Just Wanted To Read But I Ran Into Lance™

**Author's Note:**

> forgive my google translated Spanish

The library was quiet. There were practically no people there besides two workers, Keith, and an elderly woman usually reading a romance novel in the lounge. Most people went to the other library a few streets away.

Which is actually why he prefers this one. It's quieter due to less people and Keith usually went here to study or read. He usually studied alone or with a friend (normally Pidge). He only found it necessary to go to the other library if he was studying with The Group™(Hunk, Pidge, Lance, himself and the occasional Shiro) or when they did not have a certain book he wanted.

Today was a bit different.

Today he was here with Lance.

Although the librarians looked happy to see a new face, Keith knew that the happiness would not last. Lance was fit for the other library. The noisier, more crowded, bigger library. All Keith wanted to do was grab a decent book and read quietly somewhere he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. His plan was going great until he ran into the one and only Lance McClain. It was funny though because Lance was actually also on his way to the library with his older brother. Surprisingly, this was the first time Keith had met somebody from the McClain household.

"Hey Keith!" Lance jogged up to Keith, an older man behind him. "You're outside! You're so pale I was starting to think you didn't go ouside unless one of us asked you to."

Lance laughed at his own joke and Keith sent him a glare.

"Wow Lance. You're so funny I forgot to laugh."

The boy gasped loudly and dramatically clutched his chest right over his heart with fake hurt.

"¡Estoy lastimado! I am hurt!" He turned to who Keith guessed was his older brother. "Miguel, I am afraid I am too hurt to walk.... carry me?"

Miguel crosssed his arms and tried hard not to smile. "Never, dear brother, will I carry you for I may break my back."

Lance looked at his open hands, eyes wide. "Betrayed twice in five minutes." He sniffed and looked at Keith again. "Well, anyways, where you heading?"

"Uh, the library." Keith suddenly felt very awkward. "Not the big busy one, the quieter one. I should get going and let you two continue your walk."

"No way!" Lance screeched, making Keith want to leave even more. "My brother and I were heading there as well. He doesn't like overcrowded places just like you. Oh yeah! Keith," he pointed at the man slightly behind him, "this is my brother Miguel, Amara's father. You should know Amara from my stories."

Keith vaguely remembered the name Amara from some of Lance's stories. Before he can respond, Lance continued speaking and pointing at him.

"Anyways, Miguel, this is one of my friends, Keith Kogane. He's a bit of an asshole but still pretty cool." Lance chuckled, looking away from Keith's death glare. After a few moments, he looked back. "We'll walk with you."

Instead of fighting, he just nodded and continued walking. Lance trailed behind, speaking to Miguel in Spanish. Although Keith did not know Spanish (maybe a few words....?), he suspected they were talking about the town. Lance had mentioned Miguels daughter in stories before, but every time it was from when she visited so Keith assumed that Miguel did not live at home any more. He looked older. As in, older than Lance and himself. Miguel looked around Shiro's age, so around maybe 23-27?

"Esta es la biblioteca," Lance opened the door for his brother and Keith. "Go look around for books."

He handed Miguel his library card and followed his friend. Keith headed to a large, brown table that sat near the far left corner of the library. This was his favourite spot to go when he came here. It seemed to be the most peaceful spot and had a large window to the left that you would expect to have a nice view. If you expected that, you would be disappointed. The view consisted of the brick wall across the street. An occasional car would be parked there, usually the same blue pick up truck owned by the person who sometimes worked at the store attached to the wall. Once Keith sat down, Lance had found a way to inturupt his thoughts.

"So, Keith, what're you doing this summer?" Lance sat in the seat across from Keith. His voice ecoed through the nearly empty of people rows of books. Keith shot the elderly woman an apologetic look.

"Lance, this isn't like the other library. You actually have to make an effort to be _quiet_." Keith hissed.

Lance answered quieter this time. "Sorry. Also, answer the question."

He thought about it for a few moments. "Nothing as far as I know."

Lance gasped too loudly, disturbing the few people who were there and Keith practically flung himself across the table to put a hand on his mouth. When he removed it moments later, Lance spoke.

"Nothing?!" Now he was whisper shouting. "Dude! You're kidding!"

Keith shook his head. "I have zero plans."

"I can't say this wasn't expected." Lance got up from his seat. "I'll be back soon."

A few rows over, he could hear an exchange of Spanish words.

"Pueda a enviar un mensaje a mamà?"

"Sì...?"

A few moments later, Lance muttered, "gracias Miguel."

Lance returned to Keith with a huge smile on his face. It was obvious that the boy was planning something which made Keith slightly nervous. Whenever Lance had a surprise, you never knew if it would turn out okay or turn out with all of them injured or dead. Obviously none of them were dead _just_ yet but Keith was certain that his death will be caused by the one and only Lance McClain. In fact, he was certain that would be everyone's death cause. It was only a matter of time until Lance's ultimate act of stupidity.

Finally, he spoke.

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Call Shiro." Lance insisted.

Keith was confused. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Not until you tell me why!" He was surprised that this was the moment that the elderly woman decided to leave and not earlier.

"You're spending the summer with me and not alone doing nothing!" Lance blurted. "I-I asked my mama if she's cool with that and she is. Now we just need to ask Shiro."

Keith stared at Lance with wide ayes and didn't answer.

"Keith? Keith, buddy, speak to me."

".....Lance. Why would you do that? You know Shiro will let me go!" His words shot out, sounding meaner out loud.

Lance looked confused-- then angry. "I'm /sorry/? I thought it would be nice! I thought you might- I dunno - _enjoy_ getting out of the house and having a fun summer vacation? I don't even know why I bothered. I should've figured you'd say no."

Now it was Keith's turn to be confused. "I'm just not used to the offer."

The sound of sniffling came from Lance. He was now facing the bookshelves, not Keith, with his arms crossed. There was no doubt he was angry at Keith.

So he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Shiro? It's Keith. I was wondering if...."


	2. I Honestly Just Wanted To Read

Keith couldn't believe this.

Shiro had agreed to let him got to Lance's place the _whole summer_. He sat anxiously for the first 5-10 minutes of the car ride listening, and not understanding, the Spanish conversation going on. Eventually, about 20 minutes later, Lance had announced they were almost there.

"You're going to _love_ ma's cooking! She makes the best food in the entire world..." He smiled fondly and closed his eyes, eyebrows raised and hands clasped.

Keith noticed how the sunlight hit Lance's tan skin dotted with freckles. It almost made him look.... _angelic_. Times like this frustrated poor Keith. These were the times he had to admit Lance wad attractive and it wasn't fair. Keith found himself staring and looked away quickly. The next thing he noticed was that they were pulling into a driveway.

"Lance," Miguel spoke. "We're here."

Said boy opened his eyes and practically jumped out of the car. Keith could only guess that they were at their destination. The house in front of him was quite large, or at least, larger than most homes he had lived in before. The front yard was also quite big and the long driveway led up to the red bricked house on one end, the road on the other. Once out of the car, Keith examined the place a little more.

To the right thete was a large corn field wrapping around to the back of the house but no further. On the left there was a dried up field of nothingness. On the edge of the road, there was a line of pine trees hiding the house from passerbys. Behind the pine trees slightly were two apple trees. One had a tire swing hanging from a branch. From where he stood, he could see a big circle of rocks in the backyard, no doubt for bonfires.

 

Lance grew impatient waiting for Keith. Miguel had already gone inside. Finally Keith unfroze and gathered his things from the truck, following Lance across the yard, to the front porch, and inside the house. As soon as they got inside, four kids ran up and attacked Lance's legs.

"¡Hola!" Lance put his bags down and poked each of their heads.

Each kid had the same tan skin and dark curls as Lance. Two of them had freckles and only one of them had different coloured eyes; they were blue. When they detached, Lance crouched down and pointed at Keith.

"This is mi amigo, Keith." Lance then pointed at the freckled pair. "Keith, this is Lola and this is Marco. Over here is Emilio. And this one," he pointed at the blue-eyed girl, "is Amara."

One of boys, Emilio, stood slightly behind Lola. She pushed him more towards Keith and whispered something in his ear. Emilio waved shyly and Keith didn't know how to react to the snall children. In his years of foster care, he had siblings a few times; maybe thrice? The first time was a slightly older sister, the second a younger brother of a few years, and the third an older sister and brother.

"¿Hijo?" A womans voice called. "¿Estás ahí con tu amigo?"

"Sí mama. Su hombre es Keith."

The woman walked into the living room and immediately gave Lance a hug. She walked over to Keith and gave him a hug to. It was awkward (at least for Keith) at first but somehow felt natural as if he had hugged this woman a million times. He could only guess this was Lance's mother.

Lance had told many stories of his family and spoke with confidence about each member of it. One thing was obvious in his stories-- Lance was a mama's boy. He talked about her like she was a goddess. He talked about how kind she was, how smart, talented, and funny she was. Keith vaguely remembered her name. Rosie..? No...

"Hola Keith," she smiled brightly and Keith suddenly felt like he was intruding the family love. "Lance has talked about you before. Welcome to the family."

Everything after that went kind of quickly. Keith was introduced to the other members of the family. Lance's father was at work som the first to meet was his older sister Aurelia and her husband Dante. They had been visiting for a few days before and were leaving later that evening. Aurelia looked a lot like her mother (who Keith now knows as Rosalind, being able to call her Rosa) and was just as smart. She was a mother herself, her children being Lola and Marco and Emilio.

Next would have been Miguel but they skipped over him since they'd already met.

Lance introduced him to his younger siblings next: Savannah, Bianca, and Àngel. Savannah and Bianca were twins and it was pretty hard to tell them apart at first. Keith noticed that Savannah had a scar about an inch long just above her jawline and Bianca did not.

Àngel was the youngest of them (them being the rest of the siblings) at the age of twelve. His appearance was very Lance-like minus the freckles. He also looked younger and his hair was longer.

After the introductions were over, Lance had grabbed the bag he dropped earlier and led Keith to his room.

"We're sharing a room -- you cool with that?" Keith nodded. "Okay cool cause Miguel, Camila and Amara are taking up the guest rooms so it's either this or the couch."

"On the couch is an option? Better than sleeping in the same bed as you." Keith smirked and Lance stuck his tongue out at him.

The two walked to the last room at the end of the hall. His room wasn't small but it also wan't too big. There were various posters on the walls mixed in with the odd drawing fromma sibling. From the left of the door there was a desk sitting in the corner. On the desk was a bright blue laptop with an open notebook and pen next to it. Surprisingly there were a few books on the bookshelf to the right of the door.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Lance asked, bringing Keith back to reality.

"No," he replied.

He set his stuff down at the end of the bed. Lance was sprawled out, taking up most of the bed. For some reason, he had the sudden urge to jump onto Lance and squish him. He thought it would be too unlike him and that Lance would begin to question Keith's sanity already. Insteas, he sat in the space between the long arm and leg that belonged to Lance's left side.

On the wall the bed was pushed up against, there was a window to look out of. It was kind of big and faced the front yard so you could see if somebody came to visit. The sky was dark and Keith could see the lights of a car backing out of the driveway.

"I think Aurelia is leaving now," he said.

Lance sat up immediately.

"She didn't say goodbye!" He took out his phone and texted who Keith guessed was his older sister. A few moments later he snorted. "She thought we had already gone to bed."

It was only after that Keith felt his eyelids grow droopy. Usually he had trouble sleeping so he said nothing. Instead he laid down next to Lance's still sitting figure. He closed his eyes and turned onto his back, feeling the bed move as Lance laid next to him. When he opened his eyes again, the room was noticeablydarker and the only sounds to be heard were the soft snores from the body next to him. Had he really fallen asleep? And that _quickly_? Strange.

He rubbed his eyes and stared at the glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling, most of them seemed to be fading and were probably old. Keith looked around and found Lance facing him, eyes still shut. Next he looked at the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It read 2:43am. This surprised Keith a bit because it was usually the time he went to bed. A small sound came from Lance, catching his attention. He tried his best not to move, watching the other boy slowly open his eyes and take a sharp breath.

"Time?" He whispered hoarsly.

Keith sat up a bit and groaned. "2:45."

"You're kidding?" Lance groaned back. "Go back to sleep."

"I'll try," he muttered, laying back down on his side.

Across from him was a white dresser. There were stickers all over and it was chipped in places. One of the drawers were slightly open and inside Keith could see multiple pairs of jeans. On the top of the dresser was a photo album and Keith couldn't help but grab it. Making sure he did not wake Lance up again, he sat up with the album in his lap. When he opened it, he regretted it. He would see Lance and his family throughout the years, see Lance growing up. He would see a happy family he never had; one he wished he had. Keith only got a family a year ago. Even then, it really only started feeling like one a few months ago.

The first picture waas a woman in a hospital bed holding a baby in her arms. The caption read _"August seventh - Lance's birth :)"_. There were two children at the side of the bed who must have been Aurelia and Miguel at the time.

The next photo he saw was of Lance's family. It consisted of a pair of grandparents and a half, a slightly older Aurelia and Miguel, a small version of Lance holding Miguel's hand, and their mother and father holding a baby each.

After that were a bunch of other pictures and when he finished up looking at it, it was 3:30. Keith decided this was a good time to go back to sleep. Maybe 20 minutes after closing his eyes did he actually fall asleep. He fell asleep listening to Lance's soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh ok so i'm gonna try to update every monday/tuesday
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the chapter !!  
> (even tho it kind of sucks lmao)


	3. The Next Morning

The warmth beside him was gone when he woke up again. This time the clock read 7:53 am. Why would Lance be awake so early? Half the time when he misses school it's due to oversleeping but now that it's summer he's an early bird?

Keith rubbed his eyes and rolled over, tugging the blanket up and around him. Last night he hadn't fallen asleep with a blanket so he guessed Lance must have put it on him this morning. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes. The blinds to the smaller window were opened a bit, casting a sliver of light into the room. Keith squinted and started to get off the bed. When he opened the door, he saw Lance walking down the hallway with two plates in his hands and two drinks squished up against his body by his arms. Keith was taking the drinks away in an instant, not wanting Lance dropping them.

(a/n lmao i only had up to here so the rest sucks more than usual)

"You're awake!" Lance kicked the door shut behind him and placed the plates down. "Bacon, eggs, and toast. Eat up!"

Keith looked down at his plate. "Did you make this? Is this why you got up early?"

"Well- um-" a blush crept up Lance's neck. "Yeah. I wanted to do something nice 'cause you're my friend and all."

This didn't explain the blush that had now spread to the boy's cheeks. Keith didn't mention it.

"Alright. thanks."

It didn't take long for the two to finish the plates of food and apple juice. It was still quite eaely but Lance insisted on going for a walk.

"There's a river nearby. We have to cross it but after that there's a trail and a pond we can swim in." A large grin was on his face. "It'll be fun!"

It did seem fun and the did end up going. The river wasn't far, just a bit down the road. They had pack a bag with sandwiches and two water bottles. The river also wasn't very big. Lance jumped onto a small piece of land in the river, sticking his arms out for Keith in case he fell.

Which he _didn't_ by the way.

"Good jump!" Lance said.

They made their way across, neither of them falling. The trail also wasn't long and soon enough they were at the pond. A house was a bit up the rest of the trail which seemed to transform into a driveway.

A thought struck Keith. "Lance... are we trespassing?"

Lance turned around. "Nope! They let me out here whenever I want! I chose the adventurous way to get here intead of the boring walk down the driveway. I'm pretty sure the family is on a vacation right now..."

"Hmm. Ok."

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Lance started taking off this shirt, now only in shorts for swimming. Next was Keith and soon enough they were in the middle of the pond. Lance hopped up onto the wooden square that was floating(a/n what are those called lmao.).

"You ever go here during winter?" Keith asked, hopping up next to Lance.

"Yeah actually, all the time. I usually take Àngel here to skate. He wants to be a figure skater when he's older so why not help him practice right?" Lance smiled fondly at the water. "Savannah wants to be a teacher like Aurelia and Bianca loves acting and singing. She's good at it too. One day she'll be famous."

Keith lifted his feet out of the water for a few seconds. "I think I had a little brother once. He wanted to be an author. Sweet little kid. I think his name was Jared?"

Lance looked a bit confused but didn't push Keith to explaining. He knew that Keith was adopted but that's just about it. He doesn't know _why_ he's adopted. He doesn't know how his parents-

"Keith? Buddy? You okay? You look a little sad." Lance was seated beside him now, feet in the water.

The sun was doing the thing again. You know, the thing where it shine brightly and beautifully and hits a person's face so _perfectly_. It brightens the person, making them look like an angel. Light hits the eyes, making them shine more than before.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he mumbled. "Let's get back in the water."

Before he could say anything, Keith jumped back in. Well, more like slid but who cares right now. He wants to have fun again like before. Thank the gods Lance still didn't push, understanding Keith's boundaries. They must have been in the water for hours. The water glittered and it was beautiful.

"Ready to head back?"

"Let's dry off and eat first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save me  
> this was unfinished in my notebook so it's v shitty sorry  
> lmao it's so like  
> improvised ?


	4. Falling In L-- Rivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot i needed to update lmao

Lance put the tupperware containers back into the bag he had along with the thin towels. They decided on taking the more 'adventurous' route back instead of down the driveway and down the road. Keith estimated it would take about 10 minutes or so but Lance kept stopping and telling Keith to look at a bug or flower he saw. It wasn't a bad day so he didn't mind, but he wanted to get back and relax again. A few frogs stared at him while he waited for Lance to cross the small river. There were a few moments of somewhat silence followed by a big splash and _that's_ when he pulled his head away from the frogs.

Of course. Lance was in the river.

"Really Lance?"

He glared at him. "Shut up Mullet! Help me out!"

Keith sighed dramatically and hopped over to the other. The rock he had slipped on was actually quite slippery and for a moment, Keith thought he would fall too. It was likely. If he fell, he would blame Lance.

"Grab my hand!"

Lance yanked his hand, causing Keith to fall into the river next to him. There were a few moments of his face being underwater but not for long. The river wasn't too deep, nor was it too shallow. When standing, the water went to the middle of his calf. Right below his knee stung a bit and he figured he must have scraped it on a rock.

"What the hell? I trying to _help you up_!"

"Sorry not sorry pal. I saw the opportunity and I took it."

And right then, an arguement was born.

"I thought you wanted to get out of the river, dumbass." Keith spat.

"Dude! Chill! It was just a little joke." Lance got up, sticking a hand out to Keith this time with an apologetic smile.

He was up to something.

"Whatever." Keith smirked. It was seconds before Lance was being pulled back into the river, but this time, landing on Keith. Both boys stared at each other, still holding hands.

"Um. I should get off you." Keith nodded. "Let's forget this ever happened."

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i know it's short and i think i'm gonna pause this fic ? already,,, i know,,, sorry to anyone who is reading this and actually enjoys it :P  
> just like,,, i got no ideas rn and my sleep schedule has been a bit messed up the past few days tbh but if u got any suggestions or anything i'm open to it :D


	5. And We're Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i decided to update this crap  
> and my sleep has still been shit  
> and i STILL don't know where this is going  
> but  
> oh well

The two walked back to the house dripping wet. Their hair suck to their faces, it was worse for Keith though. Grass tickled his calves and water dripped down his face. Or was it sweat? Who knew at this point? The house was coming into view now and Lance had sped up a bit. Lance's mother could be seen on the back porch, calling out to Amara to come inside for her ice cream. The young girl was running across the tard in an instant. Although Keith still did not know Lance's family that well, Amara reminded Keith of Lance. Both of them seem quite enthusiastic and excitable. Both would run across the world, or in the case, one end of a long yard to the other, for ice cream.

"C'mon Keith, we're almost there!"

"Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"What were you thinking of?" Lance raised an eyebrow, slowing down to walk side by side. "Was it how beautiful the day is? Or Amara's ice cream? How my skin is so nice."

"Um, none?"

Lance's expression dulled. "It was a joke."

Keith's face heated up a bit in embarrassment. "I-I knew that!"

"Sure you did."

Keith let out a groan. Amara came outside as they were walking up the steps. She looked at them and smiled widely.

"Lance! Lance guess what!" Said boy crouched down in front of her. "Mom got cookie dough ice cream! It's my favourite."

She looked at Keith, then back at Lance.

"Did you and your boyfriend enjoy your walk? Why are you all wet?"

Flushing bright red, Lance replied (because the other literally could not talk), "A-Amara! He's not my boyfriend! And we fell in a river."

The little girl grinned and nodded. Moments later, she was zooming back inside. Lance got up, apologizing to Keith and heading inside as well. It was a little cooler inside and they rushed upstairs to Lance's room, making sure his mom did not see how wet they were. It didn't take long for them to change. Keith borrowed a towel to dry his hair better so it didn't stick to his face and neck. Long hair was sometimes difficult to work with and many times Keith had thought of cutting it, especially when Lance started calling him 'Mullet'. Right now was one of those times. He looked into the mirror and touched his hair, wondering how hard it would be to cut it himself.

"Keith? Are you done admiring your hair or whatever?" Lance stood at in the doorway.

Keith jumped at the sudden sound, turning around quickly.

"I- I was just-" He cut himself off. Did he really want to tell _Lance_ he was considering cutting his hair? No, Lance would just make fun of him.

"Just what? You didn't finish your sentence."

"Um, I was actually considering cutting my hair." Keith flushed and looked down. "It's just annoying sometimes you know? Wait no you don't, you have short hair. I could always just tie it back I guess. But... I don't know."

There wasn't a response and when he looked up again, Lance seemed deep in thought.

"Have you ever cut your own hair?" He questioned.

"Never. It was either a parent ot hairdresser." Their eyes met for a few seconds and Keith continued. "I've considered having it short before but have never done it."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I'm trying to imagine you without that hideous mullet, Mullet." Lance laughed. "I'd have to think of a new nickname for you."

Keith groaned. "I knew you'd just make fun of my hair if I said anything!"

"Hey! I'm not _completely_ making fun of you. It's also not my fault if mullets are awful."

"Thanks jerk."

After 30 minutes of arguing, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Àngel walked into the room hesitantly. He looked at Keith before turning to Lance. The young boy looked at his brother before whispering something in his ear.

Lance spoke up. "Keith? Do you mind leaving for a few? You can go downstairs or just wait in the hallway."

"Of course. I'll be downstairs."

Although he wondered what was going on, Keith didn't ask. He knew from experience that there's a lot people don't want to openly discuss, especially when pushed to talk. Sometimes it was good to say what's on your mind, but sometimes, you just want to forget and not talk about it. That's how Keith dealt with his parent's death-- he didn't talk about it; not to anyone. He buried those thoughts away deep but every once in a while, they resurface.

Pushing those those thoughts aside, he headed for the staircase. At the end of the hall, Amara was sitting in a chair in front of a window. She looked peaceful, lost in thought, a lot like Lance.

"Keith!" She shrieked, noticing him descending down the stairs. "Come here!"

He turned around and headed back towards her. "What's up?"

"Sit down in front of me," she demanded.

Keith did as he was told. He felt strands of his hair being pulled back and separated into different sections on his head. It felt strange, but also nice. Amara worked on his hair, having to restart twice. Once she was done, Keith felt his hair. The locks of black hair were braided into a French braid. Due to his hair being only shoulder length, it ended in a bit of a pony tail. Even though he has had sisters in the past, they had never tried to braid his hair. Maybe there were some perks to having longer hair.

"You know, I was planning on cutting my hair at some point."

The little girl behind him gasped loudly.

"Please don't! Mommy doesn't let me play with her hair." Keith turned around to see her pouting.

"Okay, I won't anytime soon then."


End file.
